Paris Perversions
by CinnaTwistSmut
Summary: A BL One shot where boys are just being boys. ButchxBrickxBoomer PWP Smut Content. A RRB Yaoi Fanfic Warning features: Sexual content, Bad language and incest. No real story to describe just sex on the Eiffel Tower.


"Butch!"

The raven teen dropped the large dumbbell as it clattered with an intense bang. Reluctantly he raised his towel drying his building sweat. "Yea bitch?" he said turning green eyes on his best friend. The curvaceous black haired chick placed a hand on her hip popping her gum. "Ready to go asshole?" She asked raising a perfect thick eyebrow.

Butch sighed standing up and throwing the sweaty towel onto the work out chair. "Born ready Cupcake."

Buttercup growled at her nickname before turning on her heels. "Let's go then." She left the gym with loud clicks of her black leather boots. The two made their way outside to their black and green motorcycles, Buttercup, a supped up Ducati 916 and Butch a costume Yamaha YZF-F6. The raven girl swung her leather clad leg over the vehicle picking up her green and black helmet. "You wanna race there?" She suggested with a smirk playing on her plump pink lips. The raven boy returned her mischievous smile swinging his own legs over his bike. "Last one there buys lunch?" he suggested. After latching her helmet on, Buttercup kicked up her spoke roaring off. "Dirty bitch." Butch muttered a glint in his eyes. Kicking up his own spoke he roared after her.

Buttercup and Butch were roommates since they turned 18 years old and were best friends with identical personalities. The two sometimes come across as siblings, though their relationship was nowhere near as intimate as the one between Butch and His brothers. The Rowdy Ruff boys, Or RRB as most called them, tended to be a bit more into each other than any other human that walk the earth. The two roared down the highway Butch following close behind Buttercup. This was a normal occurrence, after their work out they'd drive down to Bubble's beach house where the PPG and RRB would spend some time together.

They turned the corner sharply Butch passing Buttercup's vehicle. It was the last 100 Kilometers where the final battle always took place. The sound of high whining engines ripped through the air and Blossom looked up from her book. "Sounds like Butch just passed Buttercup." She said absentmindedly. Brick looked up briefly from his magazine before holding up a bill. "Ten bucks says Butch wins."

"Ten says he losses." The red head retorted. The two smiled at each other as Bubbles bounced in with a tray of neat finger sandwiches. "What are you two doing?" The blonde asked batting her gorgeous round baby blues. The sound of a Motorcycle rounding into the large parking lot sounded through the air. Blossom shut her book carefully as Brick groaned. "Winning Ten bucks." The red head purred. Blossom leaned forward plucking the bill from Bricks fingers. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Brick kicked up his red high tops onto the table snatching up a sandwich. "God damn it Butch." He muttered while munching. The sound of heavy steps sounded up the stairs and Boomer poked his head out of the kitchen. "Butch, you cost'd Brick 10 bucks." He chimed happily before balancing three trays of cupcakes into the living area. Butch kissed his teeth "Cup cake cheated." Butch said throwing himself on the couch.

Bubbles handed the raven a beer before taking her own seat besides Blossom. "Cheated?" She inquired. Buttercup gave a wicked smile before taking a seat beside Blossom. The red head handed her sister a fiver. "Flashed a guy my tits and he swerved in Bitches' way." She laughed waving the bill. Butch returned her smirk. "Like'd to see you try that in the sky."

"Love'd to see you try to keep up." The two began to stand their green eyes locked. Brick stood stretching his back. "I'd like to get into that." The red head mused flexing his back. The other powered teens stood as well. "Well if we're talking about flying-"

"1, 2, 3 Go!" The twin blondes shouted shooting out of the house through the large balcony. The other teens followed close behind them.

"What shall it be this time?" Blossom asked twirling with a cotton candy light trailing behind her. "How about loser givers winner a lap dance?" Brick suggested flying next to the other redhead. The two nodded with a dark humor in their eyes, within second a sonic boom was heard as they took off ahead.

Yes this was a normal Sunday afternoon For the Power Puff girls and Rowdy Ruff boys. They spend time together completing silly challenges before enjoying a meal and movie and maybe hitting the club. Sometimes they'd have a sleep over. They couldn't help it. They were the perfect girls and they were the perfect boys. Friendship was only expected.

Sitting on the edge of the Eiffel tower the six laughed together. Of course the Rowdy Ruff boys manage to pull a win from behind but it wasn't anything to be mad about. "Heh how's that feel Cupcake." The raven asked leering into his friend. The black haired girl punched the raven male in the arm. "I don't know. How does that feel?" The two growled lowly at each other before breaking into a comfortable laugh.

Boomer looked over the edge; it sure was a long way down. "Hey I ordered some Pizza's we probably go pick them up."

"How about the girls do it since they're losers~" Butch dragged; Clenching his fist to return Buttercup's hit. Blossom pushed her long ponytail back before peering into the distance. "I don't see why not. You did win." She added. "You just don't want to give Brick a lap dance." Boomer mused. The red head flushed before looking away. "She's afraid of the dragon." Butch whispered to Brick. The red head hit Boomer sharply in the head knocking him off of the ledge. "Ow- Hey I don't even do anything!"

"Shut up Boomer!" He growled.

The girls hid their giggles. "We'll get the Pizza. Where'd you order it from?"

"Brooklyn?" The blonde winced staring at the redhead with his pretty blues. Blossom sighed. "Alright we'll get it. " She sighed rising from her seat. "Meet us back at the house."

Butch lied back watching as the three teenage girls disappear in a tricolored stream. "You're still gonna to make Blossom grind on you junk right?"

"Yup."

"Sweet." The raven drawled bumping fist with his brother.

The blonde boy floated above them peaking down. "Should we head back to Bubbles place or?"

"Fuck on the Eiffel tower?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow. The red head looked at the scenery. "Heh, it is on most of those chicks bucket list,"

"Why has having sex become our default?" Boomer sighed continuing to float above his older brothers. "Tch just get down here and suck my dick Blondie." Butch yawned scratching his head. Reluctantly the blonde came down and sat between his two brothers. He really should have offered to go get the pizza.

Butch sat up and tugged the smaller male into his lap while his older brother scooted closer. The raven captured the blonde's lips biting the bottom one forcing him to open his mouth. He snuck his pierced pink tongue inside of the moist cavern exploring the sugary sweetness. He must have been eating a lot of icing when he was putting it on the cupcakes. Brick tugged at the blonde forcing him towards him stealing his lips before he could breathe. He deepened it slipping inside to taste both of his brothers.

Butch reached for Boomer's belt removing it with practice ease. Brick slipped his fingers up the blue T-shirt to pinch a small pink nipple. The blonde moaned into his brother's mouth unable to stop the noise from escaping. The Raven and red head smirked at this. Butch shoved his hands down the front of the blue eyed teen's jeans taking hold of his stirring length. Brick pulled back smacking his lips and looking down "Commando?" He laughed at the blonde. Boomer flushed "T-That's because we didn't do laundry!" He squeaked embarrassed. "Shut up Boomer." The red head laughed tugging the blue shirt off to take one of the pert nipples in his mouth.

Another heated moan tore from the blue eyed boy's throat. He leaned into Butch's grasp as he started to pump his growing length slowly. The Raven leaned into his ear and bit it softly. "Come on." He growled to his brother. Boomer's breathe hitched and he turned to his brother. With shaky hand's he undid his belt and open the front of his jeans. Brick nipped the hardened flesh before taking to other in his mouth teasing the pale smooth chest. "Come on too slow." He tugged off Boomers pants with one smooth move. The blonde flushed as his brother dived between his cheeks licking at his puckered entrance. "Brick-"

The raven sharply tugged his brother down to his own throbbing member forcing it between his lips. "Stop talking."

That was the end of all conversation. Boomer sucked on Butch's member attempting to catch his breath at the same time. His eyes were screwed shut from pleasure as his brother rimmed his light colored entrance. The blonde gagged as the green eyed teen pressed his hips up forcing his manhood further into his throat. Butch let out a feral moan as Boomer started to bob his head. He did not want the raven to force him again.

Brick roughly sucked on three fingers before teasing the blonde's entrance with one. He pressed one of the slick digits into the wet hole pumping it at an even pace. He locked eyes with his raven haired brother before he was presented with another three fingers. "Suck." Butch commanded. Brick opened his mouth accepting the fingers into the warmth. He rolled them against his tongue a hot moan escaping as he did so. He hungrily dug another into the blonde.

Boomer yelped but pressed back on the fingers nonetheless. He swallowed down the raven's manhood as his green eyed brother forced his head wrapping his hand in the silky blonde locks. Boomer closed his eyes continuing to bob up and down. He felt the length throb and knew his brother was getting closer. He looked up at him with his baby blues and the grip in his hair tightened. With a rough thrust hot semen poured into his mouth. He reluctantly gulped it down, no matter how many times they did this he couldn't stand swallowing Butch's cum. The black haired brother would always hold it over him.

Butch tugged his slick finger's out of his red head brother's mouth and traced them down to his clothed behind. He slipped his hand into the jeans teasing his fingers down to his entrance. Brick smirked at his brother undoing his pants. He was scissoring the two fingers inside of Boomer, rubbing them against his G spot. The red head added another finger increasing the pace. Brick pushed his pants down his thighs arching his back and as Butch finger fucked his ass. Brick gave a light kiss to Boomer's shoulders. "Hands and knees." He whispered lowly.

The blonde whimpered but did as he was told as Brick shuffled behind him. Butch took hold of the red head's weeping member giving it a few pumps before leading his brother's length to the ready slick heat. Brick let out a low moan pushing his large member into the blonde. Boomer let out a loud heated gasp as he felt his brother push into him. Butch watched with a lusty smirk working his fingers deeper into the red head.

The red brother started with slow smooth thrust taking his time to pull all the way out before carefully working his way back in. Butch continued to play his fingers in his brother's bum. Stretching them and scissoring them lightly. He added a third and moved them at the same pace as the red head's thrust. Brick let out a hot moan from being pleasure from both ends. Boomer pressed his forehead into the cool tile chewing his pink lips raw to stop himself from screaming.

Butch tugged his fingers out roughly before positioning himself behind his brother. He pumped his throbbing member before pressing against the twitching hole. He licked his lips before snapping his hips forward and slamming deep inside of Brick with a low groan. Brick felt his brother ram into him sending him into Boomer causing the two to emit twin moans from the sudden pleasure.

The raven gripped his brother's smooth hips roughly before plowing into the willing body of the red head, the movement reverberating into the Blonde. Boomer was moaning the loudest though he tried to hold it back by biting into his own arm. He couldn't keep it up for long though because with critical precision Butch slammed into Brick's prostate then causing the red head to drill into the blonde's. The blue brother moaned both of his siblings' names his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Butch sped up his thrust going hard and deep ramming into the willing body of the red head, the two bodies beneath him beginning to moan loudly. The green eyed boy felt the familiar clenching of muscles and knew that his brother wouldn't last much longer. He pounded into Brick's velvet underground his walls gripping him in delicious heat as they all got closer.

Boomer felt his brother's large member pressing deep inside of him. He felt pleasure build in his stomach he knew that he was going to cum soon. He reached down with a sweaty palm pumping his twitching member. He moved his hips against Brick's frantically, all three brother were so close to completion.

Boomer was the first to cum, with Brick slamming into his G spot and yanking on the gorgeous blonde hair he spurted all over his chest and the ground. Then was Brick who felt his length get clamped in hot tight heat while getting his prostate rammed by his aggressive brother. He exploded into Boomer continuing his hips milking himself into the tight ass. Butch groaned throwing his head back slamming into his brother with a couple more brutal thrust. With one final hit to Brick's prostate he released into his brother filling him completely until thick semen poured from his abused hole.

The three stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

Finally the brother's pulled themselves apart lying in a mess of sweat and cum. "We should probably head to Bubble's." Brick finally said after he finally managed to even out his heavy pants. Boomer whined not wanting to get up. This always made him exhausted. Butch sighed look at the beautiful view from the top of the tower.

"Come on let's go get some Pizza." The green eyed brother said rising from his position. The other two looked up at him as he offered them his arms. Brick and Boomer took their brother's hand reluctantly hoisting themselves up.

Yep, there was no one in the entire world who could come between them.


End file.
